


Just This Once

by Meloenijs



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As soon as they came close to the safe house, it became clear something had happened. Agents were running in and out of the house, most of them frantically calling, and heavy equipment was being dragged in. While they were still walking down the street, a helicopter appeared and dropped off Fury on top of the roof.</i><br/> </p><p>The team meets another Asgardian mage, who may or may not be more insane than Loki.</p><p>Phil gets hit by a stray magic spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Amora is shamelessly used as a plot device because I wanted some Clint/Coulson cuddling. Sorry.

Honestly, what was the deal with crazy Asgardian mages and their fixation on Thor? Clint really didn’t understand all the fuss, but first came Loki with his brother-issues, and now they’re fighting someone who, according to Thor, has been trying to seduce him for several centuries.

Clint failed to see how you seduce someone by battling the person of your affections and his friends, but who was he to judge? He still wasn’t sure how he’d managed to convince Coulson to date him all those years ago.

The fight itself almost wasn’t worthy of being called a fight. It seemed to mostly involve a lot of dramatic shouting and hand waving, with the occasional spell fired. Had their lives been a television series, this totally would’ve been the introduction to the new baddie of the week. Clint managed to get a chuckle out of Coulson when he told him so over the comms on their private line.

Most of the other Avengers had been hanging back, watching Thor and Captain America trying to negotiate with Amora, while Clint was hanging out on a rooftop, feeling useless. He was just about to start complaining to Coulson again when he saw a green glow slowly starting to form around Amora’s hand, hid from the others’ sight by her robes.

“She’s gonna fire a spell, guys,” he warned the team.

He saw Cap raise his shield and throw it in front of Thor to protect him just as the spell was fired. The glowing orb of magic shot off into the streets, bouncing off the buildings and disappearing out of sight.

Amora let out a scream of frustration and vanished herself in swirl of magic.

Clint climbed down the building as fast as he could and joined the rest of the team. Usually this was the part where the SHIELD agents swarmed out of hiding and started taking in the damage, and Coulson led the team away to start the debrief.

This time no one came out.

“I have this vague sense something is missing here,” Tony said. “No wait, I remember. It’s SHIELD, those annoying parasites that never leave you a moment of peace.”

“Tony.” Steve glared at Tony. “There’s no need to always be so negative. They’re just doing their jobs.”

“Not doing much of one now, are they?” Tony replied smugly.

“They would have contacted us on the comms if something had happened,” Natasha interjected before their argument could come to fruition.

“All right. Let’s just go back to their safe house and see why they aren’t responding.”

\---

As soon as they came close to the safe house, it became clear _something_ had happened. Agents were running in and out of the house, most of them frantically calling, and heavy equipment was being dragged in. While they were still walking down the street, a helicopter appeared and dropped off Fury on top of the roof.

“This… does not look good,” Clint said.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Tony rolled his eyes.

Coulson was nowhere to be seen. Figuring he was their best bet at an explanation, and most likely to be found inside, Clint strode into the safe house, leaving the rest to catch up with him. And have them crash into his back when he abruptly stopped five feet into the doorway.

The equipment they’d seen being carried inside was currently aimed at Coulson, steadily beeping and blinking. It didn’t appease Clint’s worry in the slightest.

“Coulson?” he called out softly, going for the professional approach. He took a few steps closer, waiting at the edge of the circle of machinery.

Coulson turned around, his whole face lighting up when his eyes settled on Clint. “Clint!”  
He walked towards Clint, earning several distraught cries from the scientists monitoring the readings, and pulled Clint into a bone crunching hug. Clint returned the hug confused.

“I knew he played favourites,” Tony mumbled behind them.

When Coulson’s hands started to wander to Clint’s ass, Clint quickly stepped back and ignored the disappointed feeling that caused, because Phil would never just fondle him in front of the whole team and what appeared to be half of the scientific department.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, aiming the question to the whole room.

Phil started pouting and just shrugged.

“Agent Coulson got hit by a stray spell. We’re not sure what it was yet but it seems to have severely lowered his self-control,” Fury said, seemingly materialising out of thin air. “Not a word, Stark.”

Tony closed his mouth again with a disappointed expression.

Phil, meanwhile, had been inching closer and closer to Clint and Clint found himself pulled into another hug. This one was a lot gentler, with Phil resting his head on his shoulder, face turned to his neck. A warm breath was slowly released against his neck, and a quick kiss was pressed onto his skin. “I’m glad you’re here,” was softly mumbled.

Clint brought his arms up around Phil’s back and savoured the moment, ignoring the looks they were getting.

“I really hope you’re not planning to feel up the whole team like this, Agent,” Stark leered, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Natasha.

\---

The scientists cleared Coulson, saying it seemed to have no other effects and that it would probably wear off in time. Coulson stood blissfully next to Clint the whole time, while the rest of the team (read: Stark) amazed themselves that the usually so stoic agent actually had _expressions_.

The flight back to HQ was interesting, to say the least.

Coulson strapped in next to Steve and turned to stare at him admiringly. It started to creep Steve out, and he turned with pleading eyes to Clint. Clint, who was occupied with an apologising Thor.

“But if not for me, you would not have had the Son of Coul attach himself to you like that.”

“Look, Thor, I _really_ didn’t mind, and it’s not your fault that spell bounced right into Coulson.”

Steve turned away from their conversation and found Coulson still staring at him. He smiled precautionary, not really willing to deal with getting hugged like Clint did previously. Luckily, the only reaction he got was a pleased smile in return before Coulson’s eyes wandered to Clint’s backside.

Clint seemed to feel the eyes aimed at him and finished his conversation, coming over to sit next to Coulson’s other side. Coulson immediately melted into Clint’s side and manhandled Clint’s arm around his shoulder.

Everyone was blissfully quiet for a moment while they took off.

Of course, that was when Coulson decided to proclaim, “I’m glad nothing happened to you, honey.”

For one, single, horrifying moment, Steve thought it was aimed at him. The hero worship was uncomfortable enough, but pet names? Turning his head, he saw that Coulson was nuzzling into Clint’s neck, who was looking down with a sappy smile.

Oh. Looked like Tony’s theory had been shot down. Tony had told them that he thought Coulson was right to use this opportunity to cop a feel of everyone’s favourite archer. After all, who would be able to work close with someone that had such an incredible ass for years and never be tempted? Tony most definitely would tap that. If Pepper agreed. Naturally.

Steve turned away again, looking around at his team mates. Tony was tapping away at a tablet, as he’d been doing the whole time, and didn’t seem to have noticed anything. Bruce was napping, and Thor was cleaning Mjölnir. Natasha stared right back at him. She gave a curt nod after a few tense moments and went back to reading the file on her lap.

\---

Landing at Avengers Tower went smooth, and within moments everyone was gathered in the common room.

“Debrief starts with Thor. Don’t make a mess,” Coulson said.

“Are you serious? You got hit by magic, should you working now? Why don’t we just forget about debriefing for the foreseeable future,” Tony said, missing the integrity mark a mile wide.

He got a scowl in return before Coulson turned and left, Thor trailing behind him.

“You better watch it, Stark, he’s likely to actually taser you now,” Clint warned.

Tony held up his hands in innocence.

\---

After Thor, every one finished quickly since there’d been almost nothing to do for them during the battle. When Clint’s turn came, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

It certainly wasn’t finding Phil waiting for him right inside the room, pulling Clint flush against him.

“I think it’s time we take advantage of this situation to fulfil some of your work-related fantasies, don’t you?” Phil whispered in his ear.

“You know me too well, sir.”

\---

Tony wondered what was taking Legolas so long. All the others had each taken ten minutes, tops, and here he was, wasting away his time. They’d been debriefing for at least twenty minutes now. Although, considering his teammate’s kind of humour, he probably would find it funny not to mention he was done and just go to his own floor.

Time to take the initiative and barge into the briefing room. Slamming open the door, he entered and stopped promptly.

“Damn, that’s hot,” he said. “JARVIS, tell me this is being recorded.”

“Agent Coulson has disabled all recording devices in this room, sir.”

“Pretty sure agent Coulson would also like you to get the hell out of this room, Stark,” Clint snarled from his position on the desk. He lifted his head to look at Coulson. “Would you? Because when I’m thinking about public sex I really don’t have Stark in mind.”

Phil continued snapping his hips, and shook his head. “You get the respite for your debrief. Now get out.”

“Sure,” Tony turned to leave. “So is it the paperwork or Barton causing your hard-on?”

The door was slammed shut and they could both hear Tony cackling outside. Neither of them particularly cared.


End file.
